


Shadows

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Shadow Transportation, Shadows - Freeform, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 01 Shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I now can’t stop imagining Pitch just jumping into his shadows to see where he transports to for the fun/hell of it and at one point appearing in North’s Workshop, in front of North, and just quickly transporting to another place as the occupants just stare.

The shadows made his job easier; traveling across the world was a simple step in and out of a patch of shadows. There were times where Pitch simply made a game out of traveling; he would enter a shadow and once he stepped out, he would see where he was transported. Nothing _bad_ had come from his little game as he continued to spread fear where and when it was needed. Except for that one time; MiM above that was _one of the **most** embarrassing_ moments of his spirit life.

Pitch just happened to be _giddy_ that day and he was having fun just hopping from shadow to shadow and appearing wherever they took him. In his glee, the Nightmare King didn’t realize where his next step took him, which was into a brightly lit room with four staring Guardians and a group of yeti. As the silence stretched between them, Pitch barely glanced at three of them before his eyes landed on a smirking Sandy.

The Sandman the only one seeming unfazed (which really he was having literally been slammed into a few years ago) and simply continued to drink whatever alcohol spiked liquid filled his glass. Pitch quickly took his leave as the graying, really Bunny was _graying_ , rabbit started to come out of his stupor.

When Pitch entered his lair again, he promptly slammed his head against the stone wall, a resounding crack echoing as cracks appeared in the stone and ran along the top to the high ceiling.

He swore if they even _whispered_ about what just occurred, he’d skin them alive.


End file.
